1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an electronic component, e.g., an acceleration sensor for use in a motor vehicle, having a microcomponent which is contacted with and fastened to a support element, and a method for manufacturing the electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
Known designs in assembly and connection technology of microcomponents, in particular sensors, use increasingly miniaturized and fully integrated approaches for representing the function. Housing designs for “packaging” of sensor chips, for example land grid arrays (LGA), integrate all components of a circuit in a tiny housing only a few cubic millimeters in size. Such miniaturized circuits represent an enormous challenge for so-called “second-level packaging,” i.e., further processing to form a sensor having fastening capability and a plug. Since such miniaturized circuits such as LGAs, for example, no longer require a printed circuit board or other circuit substrates, they are typically mounted directly in the surrounding sensor housing. In systems according to the related art, microcomponents are typically contacted using metallic support strips or support elements. Thermal joining processes such as soldering, conductive adhesion, or welding are used for fixing and establishing contact of the microcomponent and the support element. The soldering process is preferably used, but this also involves risks and problems. This results, for example, in thermal stress on the joints, solder balls, solder cavities, and, not least of all, organic residues of the fluxing agent. These organic residues may interact with silicone, which is used as housing material. Another problem is the shear effect or shear force between pre-tin plated contact pads of the microcomponent and the metallic support strips or support elements, which occurs when the microcomponent is contacted. The shear effect results in damage in the form of scratches, and there is the risk of splinter formation. Since the microcomponent has only very small distances between the potential-conducting measuring pads and programming pads due to its small dimensions, even the tiniest metallic conductive particles and splinters may result in a short circuit.